Spellbound
by Angel's Only Shadow
Summary: The Gryffindor and Slytherins just can't seem to get along, Dumbledore comes up with a plan. What do you call it when our fave couple gets stuck together?...Spellbound!
1. Bound & Out

Spellbound  
Chapter 1

* * *

Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two houses did not mix. School had started at Hogwart's about a week ago and the two houses were already going at it. The teachers usually overlooked it as house rivalry. But this year it was different. The last straw had come when Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson took on Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. All eight of these students had winded up in the Hospital Wing with serious injuries. This duel had caused uproar between 5-7 year Gryffindors and Slytherins. They would fight in the halls, in classes, on the Quidditch Pitch, and even in the Great Hall at meals. The teachers were beginning to get thoroughly annoyed. One night Professor Dumbledore decided to hold a staff meeting to discuss the ongoing feud. Through many hours of discussion the teachers finally came to an agreement.

* * *

The next morning all of the homeroom classes that held 5-7 year Gryffindors and/or Slytherins made announcements. After dinner the two houses would be required to remain in the Great Hall for an important announcement. The students were left in the dark; they did not know what was planned or what the purpose was. The day went along usually with students gossiping over what was to be discussed after dinner. After the last class the students who were to be present for the meeting hurried to dinner. Before dinner began though, Dumbledore rose from his seat. The chatter in the Hall ceased. 

"As you all know there is to be a meeting for the 5-7 year Gryffindor and Slytherin students after dinner. If the prefects, Head Boy, and Girl would be so kind as to do attendance and make sure all of the required students are present after they finish their meals. With that said you may eat." He finished.

The volume in the Hall rose again as the students chattered.

"I bet Dumbledore will be congratulating us on showing the Slytherins whose boss," Ron Weasley concluded, while his fellow Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

"I bet the old bag is gonna make us apologize to Potty and his little crew. God this school makes me sick," Draco Malfoy spat, while his fellow Slytherins nodded in agreement.

* * *

The food disappeared and the students that were unneeded left the Hall. Some tried to stick around to see what was going to happen but left after being ushered out by teachers. The prefects took attendance and the Head Boy and Girl looked over the lists. They brought up the lists to Dumbledore. Since the Head Boy and Girl were in Hufflepuff this year they were asked to leave. Dumbledore took the lists and mumbled a charm that sliced up the paper so each name was separated. The strips of paper were then placed in a bowl. 

"Over the past week I have been sorely disappointed by not only the Slytherins but the Gryffindors as well." Dumbledore spoke.

As he said this the Gryffindors looked at each other in surprise and the Slytherins smirked.

"You students fight, duel, and argue non-stop, the teachers and I have had enough. We held a staff meeting last night and came to a solution. We will be magically binding each student to another student of the opposite sex. Each bind pair will consist of one Gryffindor and one Slytherin." He paused as gasps and whimpers passed through the Hall.

"We will draw the names tonight and you will be bound tomorrow morning. Charms and spells will be taught for hygienic purposes and to extend the bound area when sleeping. This is the only conclusion we have come up with, because your attitude each day is atrocious. Hopefully you will learn to treat your partner with more respect because they are now part of you. I will now allow Professor McGonagall to draw for the Gryffindors and Professor Snape to draw for the Slytherins." Dumbledore stepped down from the podium and sat down in his chair.

Professor Snape and McGonagall rose and stepped up to the podium were the bowl was bubbling with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students' fates within it. Professor McGonagall removed her wand from her pocket and tapped it lightly on the side of the bowl. The bubbling in the bowl grew and the bubbles appeared to pour over the edges. The bubbling ceased suddenly and a small red fire burst out and spat out a strip of paper with a name emblazoned in red on the front. McGonagall waved her wand and the piece of paper flew into her hand. The bubbling in the bowl began again and almost every student in the Hall was holding their breath.

"The first name of Gryffindor house is…" Almost all movement in the Hall had ceased.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Everyone in the Hall began breathing again and whipped their heads around to stare at Ginny. Ginny was a petite red-headed 6th year and had proved her strength two years before. Her face was completely emotionless. She smirked suddenly,  
"Good luck to the bloke that's stuck with me," she mumbled, glaring at the Slytherin table, a snotty blonde boy in particular.

As soon as she had finished her statement everyone turned to stare at Ron Weasley, Ginny's older prat of a brother. He was practically seething.  
"I swear I will kill anyone who tries to touch my little sister." He growled, but was quickly silenced by not only a glare from his sister but also one from his _friend _Hermione Granger. Once that finished the students turned there attention back to the podium were Professor Snape would be picking Ginny's partner. Professor Snape went through the same thing that Professor McGonagall did but instead of a red flame there was a green flame. Snape waved his wand and the name flew into his hands. He looked at it and smirked. He then raised his eyes and stared directly at Draco Malfoy, a 7th year Slytherin. Immediately Draco smirked and turned to look at Ginny, while she glared right back at him.

"And Ginevra's partner will be," He spoke still staring at Draco, "Dra--Vincent Crabbe."

Draco and Ginny's mouth's dropped.

Even since two years ago when Ginny had hexed Draco the two had been at constant feud. The only difference was their feud had extra heat. They would fight verbally and throw in a few dirty comments as well. If the two were attached, which they believed (and secretly hoped) would happen; it would be in a way quite…amusing. As soon as the pair realized they were gaping they snapped their mouths shut abruptly. Snape, amused by his handiwork, stepped down from the podium so Professor McGonagall could continue on with the ritual. Ginny and Draco glanced at each other quickly and turned away when they were caught.

This continued on for the better part of the night with Draco and Ginny still glaring at each other and, surprisingly, at Snape. After a while Draco's name finally got pulled and he was unfortunately partnered with, Hermione. He cringed when he found out that he would be paired with the mudblood. When everyone had been paired Dumbledore rose again and stepped up to the podium. He waved his wand and the bowl disappeared.  
"You all now know who your partner is and I seriously suggest that you enjoy your last night…alone," Dumbledore said. "You are dismissed, goodnight."  
The students filed out quietly thinking about their fate.

* * *

"Why her?" A boy asked his fireplace.  
"Don't question me boy! Just do it." The head in the fireplace responded.  
It was a few hours after the partners had been decided and a boy was receiving information that he had to be repartnered.  
"Yes, Father," the boy replied, grey eyes hard.  
"I trust you will not fail me,"  
"I will not,"  
"Good,"  
Before the head could leave the boy spoke once more,  
"Father send mother my love,"  
The head in the fireplace scowled and disappeared.  
The boy lay back on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Great last night alone.

* * *

The door to the kitchens opened slowly and a figure clothed in black entered. A house elf was immediately by the figures feet. 

"Hello Mr.--" The elf started before he was cut off by the boy.

"Do not speak my name Dobby, no one can know I spoke to you, I need you to do something for me."

The house elf, Dobby, nodded furiously.

"I need you to put these two vials of poison into the cups of the people on the label. Do not fail me Dobby."

"Dobby, will not fail, sir. And Dobby will not tell anyone you's was here."

The cloaked figure nodded and swiftly made his way back through the portrait hole and back to his dorm.

* * *

"Crabbe! Crabbe!" Ginny shouted frustrated. 

"Well at least it's not Malfoy," Ron mumbled.

"At least? I would have _preferred_ Malfoy!" She yelled at him.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean you would have _preferred_ Malfoy?"

"I would have preferred the Giant Squid over _Crabbe!_" She said smoothly flopping back on the Gryffindor couch.

Hermione and Harry just watched the ongoing fight between siblings. Hermione had been paired with Malfoy and didn't dare agree with Ginny or Ron for fear of being yelled at. Harry was partnered with Pansy Parkinson, and hadn't spoken a word since. Hermione stood up, "I'm going to enjoy my last sleep alone, you coming Gin?"

"Yea..." Ginny mumbled and stood up following Hermione up to bed.

* * *

_'Why couldn't I be partnered with him? Wait why am I thinking this, I don't like him, I loathe him…or do I?'

* * *

_'_Why did Dumbledore have to do this stupid thing, now she's going to be tied to _him_ that loser, why didn't I just ask her out before?'

* * *

_'_I don't know what I'm going to do, I know how they all feel, I can read them all easily like books, I should just get sick, that would make everyone happy.'

* * *

_'_She's not that bad she's actually quite pretty, but if anyone else found out, I'd be in big trouble.'

* * *

_'_Father had to have had a reason for the switch, they had better not hurt her. Wait why am I thinking this, I don't like her, I loathe her…or do I?'  
_

* * *

The next morning the students made their way down to breakfast. Most of the Slytherin and Gryffindors were tired and sleep deprived, from tossing and turning the night before. They all sat down at their tables ignoring the stares from the other houses. Not many had been informed of the plan, but all wanted to know. The Golden Trio along with Ginny sat down and began to eat their food, when suddenly Hermione began coughing. 

"You okay Mione'?" Asked Ginny looking up at her friend.

"Yea," cough, "It's just," cough, "A little," cough, "Cough." Clunk.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted jumping up.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor had just passed out on her plate. Dumbledore was at their side in moments.

"Please clear, let me see her." He said walking up to her.

He held his hand to her throat. His furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his wand. He mumbled a charm and a green light shone above Hermione's head.

"She's dead!" Ginny cried and buried her head on the nearest shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hey all this is my first, full out D/G story…I'm gonna work my hardest to make this story rock your socks…but first I need reviews…so yes please tell me this… 

-->Your thoughts on the story  
-->Who you think was thinking all the things in italics  
-->Anything I can do to improve  
and last but certainly not least  
-->COMMENTS:)

do remember if I don't get reviews I won't post the next chapieter:)

huggles and kissers  
Angel's Only Shadow


	2. Pushing & Pulling

Disclaimer: This will be for the alls of em:)…if I owned it why oh why would I have a disclaimer?...sure w/e ish not mine…quit rubbing it in…

Chapter 2

"She's not dead, and if you don't mind, I'd prefer **not** having to burn these robes." A cruel voice sneered above Ginny's head.

She snapped up and glared at him, wiping the tears from her eyes quickly.  
"I'd have to agree with Mr. Malfoy, she is not dead," Said Dumbledore, much more politely than Malfoy.

"Then why was there a green light?" Ginny asked, ignoring Malfoy's overexaggerating of wiping his robes clean.

"It merely means that Miss. Granger has been poisoned, not deadly poison, but enough to knock her out."

Some gasps passed through the crowd.

"Hey Malfoy I guess you won't have to be bound to the mudblo-" Crabbe's voice was cut short by a coughing fit. Clunk. The students were sure they felt the floor shake. Crabbe was out cold, the same way Hermione was.

"Oh, dear well I better get these students to Poppy." Dumbledore said raising the students into the air and walking out of the Hall.

"I'll be back in a few moments, if the Slytherin and Gryffindor 5-7th years would please stay behind, thank you." Said Dumbledore, his voice trailing off as he got farther from the Hall. Amongst the excited chatter no one noticed the glance passed between Draco and Ginny.

Half an hour later the students Dumbledore requested were sitting at their tables chattering quietly. The doors to the Hall opened and Dumbledore swept in, his purple robes billowing behind him. When he made his way up to the staff table the students quieted and looked at him anxiously.

"We will find whoever did this to these poor students, but we are still going on with the original plan!" He said, ignoring the groans and shouts of protest.

Ginny smiled, '_I don't have to_,' She though to herself.

"Do to the unfortunate incident involving Miss. Granger and Mr. Crabbe, Miss. Weasley will be partnered and bound to Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes grew. Malfoy smirked at her. Ron turned red and looked ready to kill him. Harry raised his hand and held him back. A pin drop could be heard.

"Everyone please line up with your partner and you will be bound."

"Well this will be interesting, won't it Weasel?" Malfoy smirked.

"Let me lay down the rules right now, you touch me, you die, you look at me, you die, you try anything else and I will send my bothers on you," Ginny answered smirking right back.

"Ohh, but you know you can't resist me," He whispered running a hand up her arm.

Her wand was at his neck and he backed off,

"Fine, fine, but I'm just stating a point."

"Riiiiight, lets not forget that you're the one hitting on me, not the other way around."

"Me hitting on a weasel? Now that's a god one,"

"Me attracted to a ferret? Now _that_ is a good one."

There spat was cut short when they reached the front of the line. Dumbledore mumbled a charm that they could not hear, probably so they couldn't find the counter-curse, and they were attached at the arm. They both shivered slightly, but composed themselves. They left the line, to let the next people be bound.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing," Malfoy said.

Ginny looked at him, "Why do you want to go to the Wing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Crabbe is my…well…nevermind, I figured you would want to see Granger." He said.

She just looked at him, "Whatever."

On their way out they were stopped by a familiar red faced red haired Gryffindor, bound to Millicent Bulstrode.

"I swear you lay a finger on her Malfoy and I will shove my foot so far up your-"

"RON! I can handle myself you great prat, I will warn you now, you bother me or Malfoy at all, and you will seriously regret it." She said, brown eyes flashing. "Let's go," She finished half-dragging Malfoy out of the Hall.

Once they were far from the Hall Malfoy spoke for the first time,

"I'm impressed Weasel, I though I was the only who could press you like that."

"You usually are, it's just lately he's been really stupid, always telling me what to do. The only times they ever involve me in anything is when they need me. I am a pretty powerful witch, that's the only time they need me."

She stopped when she realized she was sharing to much, with a Malfoy no less. Malfoy was about to say something when the door to the Wing opened. They hadn't even realized they were there. Harry walked out, attached to Pansy. He offered the pair a small smile and they left. Draco and Ginny shared a glance, what was that about? They put it to the back of their minds and entered the Wing. They slowly made their way to Hermione's bed. There was a chair beside the bed, but only one. Ginny sat down but moved over to make room for Malfoy to sit down. He shook his head with a small smirk, and picked up her petite frame placing her on his lap. She moved to protest but he silenced her with his finger. She glared at him but took Hermione's hand in her own. It was cold, like ice. She let out a soft whimper,

"Hey Mione', I know you can't hear me, but I hope you get better soon, we all miss you a whole lot," She sounded like such a child, speaking so softly, as if Hermione would break if she talked to loudly. Draco rubbed her free hand softly, hoping to soothe her. For that moment they forgot they were enemies. Forgot that one was Malfoy and the other was Weasley. Forgot it all. She shifted in his lap and turn around. Chocolate met steel and they both froze, neither breaking eye contact. Neither of them heard the door to the Wing open.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron bellowed, while Millicent giggled behind him.

The pair snapped out of their revere, and glared at Ron.

"What did I say Ron?" Ginny asked calmly, although Draco could see her eyes flashing again.

"What am I supposed to just look over the fact that you are sitting in his _lap_!"

"It's my life! I told you not to bug either of us!"

"But you were just-"

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear it. We were leaving anyways, come on Draco." She said pulling him up.

"What did you just call him?" Ron said.

"Why don't you tell me." She responded, glaring daggers at him and leaving the Wing.

"I can't stand him," Ginny said from the enormous chair in Draco's Head dorm. Since boys could not enter girls' dormitories, they were stuck in Draco's room.

"That makes the two of us," Draco mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ginny said turning to glare at him.

"Nothing," He realized that it would not be the best idea to press her buttons, when she was already mad about her brother.

She leaned back and shut her eyes, emitting a soft sigh.

"I may have an idea," Draco spoke slowly.

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

A/N: Wow guys, that's all I can say…wow…I soooo didn't think I'd get that many reviews so fast! and i am sooooo sorry i didn't post sooner...vair vair difficile life at the moment, im trying to write the third chapter but i can't seem to think of anything...if anyone has any ideas...do tell!...super extra spanks to…MoMo Dyer my first review soory dearie there might be a herm/ron coupling cuz I lurve them together:)…I was actually surprised that almost all of u though I killed mione…anyhooo thankies to… rohe2geth4evr, razzie10, Megsterino, and jeremysumpter4eva, thank you all for the super nice reviews and of course…REVIEW!


	3. Detentions & Draughts

Chapter Three

"Where do you want to sit?" Pansy asked politely.

"It's completely up to you, I don't mind either way." Harry replied with a smile.

"How about we see where Ron and Millicent are sitting, and we can sit with them." Pansy suggested. Harry was about to respond when Pansy's foot caught on one of the stone's. She called out as she tripped. She closed her eyes bracing for impact, but before she could fall onto the stone a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, successfully preventing her fall. She opened her eyes to see a pair of green one's staring back intently.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with concern. Pansy couldn't respond, as she was too caught up. Before she could arrange her thoughts and respond a voice boomed from behind her,

"What the hell is going on in this place?!" Ron shouted. Harry and Pansy straightened out and returned to a standing position, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Let's go grab some breakfast." Harry suggested, successfully changing the subject.

"Great idea mate." Ron stated happily, forgetting about what just happened. "Come on Millicent," Ron said half-dragging his partner with him towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Pansy followed with a few chuckles, putting what had happened into the back of their minds. Once seated, Ron proceeded to pile food onto his plate.

"We could always rotate tables every other day, to keep it fair." Pansy offered to the other teens.

"I gueff that woube okay," Ron mumbled with food in his mouth. Pansy wrinkled her nose and shared a look with Harry, but said nothing.

"So…how are you two getting along?" Harry asked.

"Quite well, Ron and I found out that we have a bit in common." Millicent replied with a polite smile. Harry would have said something else had it not been for the commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall. Murmurs could be heard around the Great Hall as two very ruffled looking teens walked in, attempting to seem inconspicuous and trying to stifle their giggles.

"Who is tha-GINNY!!" Ron shouted, trying to jump up, food splaying everywhere. Although as he attempted to jump away from his seat he unfortunately forgot that he was still attached to Millicent. A loud crash could be heard as everyone's eyes shifted from Draco and Ginny to Ron and Millicent tumbled on the floor. Harry and Pansy attempted to hide their laughter, but failed miserably.

"Oof-er! I need to- arg." Ron cried, trying to escape. Finally freeing himself and rise to his feet, helping Millicent up, he looked to the Slytherin table. However, Draco and Ginny were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Laughing hysterically, Draco and Ginny ducked into a crevice around the corner from the Great Hall, just in case Ron caught his balance and chased them out. Sure enough, he stormed by a few moments later grumbling to Millicent about little sisters. Stifling their gasps until he passed, Draco and Ginny pushed themselves farther back into the crevice.

"Do you think he's passed?" Ginny whispered.

"I think so," Draco replied, turning to face her. The situation became all too familiar, with Draco staring into Ginny's eyes. She could feel the blush creeping up to cover her face. _Stupid redhead genes_, she thought. Luckily for her, the darkness of the crevice covered it.

"We should, uh, probably head out before he comes back," Ginny said, trying to find her voice. Draco snapped out of the revere.

"Yes, of course." He turned abruptly and started heading out of the crevice. Looking both ways before he exited, he turned back to Ginny,

"Coast is clear." He murmured trying to clear his head. However as he stepped out, without looking he bumped into something.

"You two are horrible." The voice said. Draco shook his head and looked at Harry.

"But we won't say anything, right Harry?" Pansy replied. He looked to be thinking about it quite pensively.

"No…I suppose not, come on Pansy we better get to class." As they walked away Harry turned around and gave Ginny thumbs up. She chuckled slightly to herself.

"They're right you know we probably should head to class." Draco said, feeling twisting in his stomach at the sight of Ginny laughing at Harry. He brushed it off as the lack of food. They had missed breakfast after all. He looked down at Ginny,

"Wait you're a sixth year, how are they going to do this?" He questioned.

"I was placed in advanced courses for this year anyways, regardless of this-" she lifted the arm attached to Draco's, "binding thing."

"Huh, didn't peg you for the smart type, Weasel." Draco smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She growled turning to him, bracing for an argument.

"Well you know, your clan is pretty dumb." He shot back ready for whatever she was willing to dish out. What he wasn't expecting was for her to draw her wand and have it at his throat before he could blink.

"Keep going Malfoy and you'll be spitting slugs for months." Draco was prevented from replying by the meow of a cat.

"Dammit, we're late for class, we'd better hurry before-"

"Before what Malfoy?" said a grimy voice. Filch appeared from around the corner, walking up to his cat.

"Excellent work my sweet. Duelling in the halls? Late for class? I think this calls for…detention tonight in my office at seven. Now hurry to class before I change my mine and add on another."

The two students grumbled their apologies and hurried down to the dungeons for Potions. Refusing to look at Draco, Ginny continued at a quick pace slightly ahead of him. Draco was perfectly fine with this arrangement. He preferred it to the other arrangement they caught themselves in earlier that morning. Upon entering the class, Snape looked up at the teens.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley, how nice of you to join us. Detention with me later this evening for your tardiness." He said with a scowl.

"But Professor-" Ginny began.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, anything else Miss. Weasley?" Snape smirked.

"I didn't think so," He continued on as Draco and Ginny found their seats, pulling them as far apart as they could.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Can anyone tell me what the Draught of Living Death does?" Pansy raised her hand from the back.

"Yes, Miss. Parkinson?"

"It causes whoever takes it to fall into a deep sleep." She said shortly.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin. Now the instructions are on the board-" as he said this, the instructions appeared on the board. "Finish before class ends, or there will be consequences. Oh, and obviously you will be partnered with whomever you are attached to."

"I'll go get the ingredients." Ginny said quietly.

"Are you forgetting something?" Draco held up their bound arms with a scowl. Ginny glared daggers at him. The pair headed up to the cupboard to get the few ingredients required for the potion. Draco grabbed them quickly, almost as though he already knew where they were. Ginny looked on suspiciously but just attributed it to him being a Slytherin and a Snape suck up. They eventually made their way back to their seats and began preparing the ingredients for use. Ginny flipped to page ten of her Advanced Potion-Making textbook for reference and started to crush the sopophorous bean.

"How did you know to do that?" Draco asked without looking up.

"There is a reason why I'm in this class." She said icily. After the ingredients were added Draco began to stir it. After the sixth counter-clockwise stir Ginny murmured to him,

"Don't forget after every seventh counter clockwise stir add one clockwise stir."

He would have retorted that he knew that, but he figured he didn't want to piss her off again. And frankly he was impressed that she knew it, it wasn't in the book. He resolved to just not reply. The potion was releasing a blue steam, just what was required. Ginny took a moment to look around. Harry and Pansy were along the same track as Draco and her. They were a bit behind but it looked like Pansy was trying to explain everything to Harry. Surprisingly, it looked like he was not only listening intently, but understanding as well. She smiled to herself as she thought Hermione would be shocked. Draco noticed her slight smile in Harry's direction and once again felt that same tightening in the stomach. Noting the potion was a deep purple colour, the indication of a halfway point he grumbled to Ginny,

"What are you smiling at?" Her smiled vanished and she continued to ignore him. She shifted her eyes to Ron and Millicent. They didn't look like they were fairing as well with their potion, they looked to be struggling as they worked through it. Rising from her seat, she bumped Draco over and reached for the spoon.

"I can take over for now," she said softly. As she touched his hand on the spoon she felt a slight shock but figured it was static or something. He nodded and sat down, simply watching her stir the potion, looking into its purple depths, as if looking for something. Draco figured he'd talk to Snape after class, notifying him that they had to conflicting detentions this evening. He was sure his Head of House would understand, he usually did. Draco peered into the cauldron to see that the potion had turned a light lilac, indicating the potion was going well. He leaned back into his seat letting his mind wander back to the morning in the crevice beside the Great Hall. He didn't understand why he was helping her and being even slightly nice to her. He hated her, well maybe hate was a strong word, but he didn't like her. He was sure he was certain about that. He remembered the look in her eyes just before they almost-

"The potion is done." Ginny said quietly, ending her stirring. Draco looked into the cauldron again. The potion was as clear as water, she was right they had finished.

"Bottle it, cork it and let's hand it in."

They cleaned up their workstation in silence and headed up to the Professor's desk well before anyone else. He looked up and noticed the clear potion in Ginny's hands.

"Well, I guess I couldn't expect anything less from my two best students." He said roughly, taking the potion from Ginny.

"You may go early, and five points to either house for finishing first. I knew I was right about you Miss. Weasley. Just see that you aren't late to any more of my classes."

"Thanks you Professor," Ginny said, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I need to inform you that Weasley and I have a detention with Mr. Filch this evening at seven." Draco said, stopping Ginny from leaving.

"Well enough, tomorrow evening than." Snape said, turning back to his papers. Draco and Ginny slipped out of the class without another word.

"Can we head down to the kitchens?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving. We missed breakfast this morning." Draco replied looking ahead.

"Yeah." Ginny was quiet for a minute.

"Thanks for that. I know it probably ruined your reputation or something, so thanks."

"Don't mention it. I did it to piss of your brother really so it was no loss for me." Draco smirked to himself, walking into the kitchens with Ginny behind him. A few house elves were on them as soon as they entered, including Dobby.

"Hello Dobby, how are you?" Ginny asked politely, surprising Draco.

"Dobby is good! How is Miss. Wheezy?" He squeaked with a large smile on his face.

"Excellent! Can we just have whatever is being served for dinner?" She asked walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Yes, yes of course! And for Mr. Malfoy? How is Mr. Malfoy? Dobby hopes most well!"

"Yes Dobby, I am well, and I'll have the same." Draco replied smoothly.

"Certainly." Dobby said with a low bow, hurrying off. Alone finally and facing each other at the table the two of them thought the exact same thing, _this dinner will be interesting._

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, well it has been quite some time now. I apologize for the extended delay, life got in the way. What a bother huh? Well I'm off for the summer and hopefully I will finish this story because that would make me, and hopefully you happy! So there it is, tell me what you think, I'm a bit rusty! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon! Oh and to momo and zuko make me happy, you were correct that was what I was thinking when I was first thinking, but I thought it might be a tad too predictable, and I don't like being predictable, so I changed it up a bit. Hope you like! Review!

aos


	4. Dinner & Scrubbing

Chapter 4

"Ah, what to do with all of this free time?" Pansy asked with a smile. Harry paused for a minute. The pair had just been let out of Potions after successfully finishing the Draught of Living Death. Just barely actually, had it not been for Pansy the draught probably never would have been finished. Harry was surprised how easily she explained it to him, with such patience. Even Hermione wasn't that patient with him.

"Fancy a walk around the grounds?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds great." The teens headed towards the Entrance Hall in a comfortable silence. Pansy was starting to get to know Harry and she was rather enjoying it. He wasn't as everyone said he was. He was kind and quite cute as well. Opening the doors, the autumn air breezed by them pleasantly. They started to walk towards the Lake still in a comfortable silence. Harry was so lost in his thoughts, that he began to speak aloud,

"You know you're not like everyone says you are."

"Hmm? And what is it that they say?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed,

"Oh, er, you don't want to know really."

"Well, you did bring it up, you're going to _have_ to tell me now." She said, her eyes laughing. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up.

"Oh you know, the things people say about Slytherin's. How they're all evil and plotting to take over the world and that nonsense." He said with a shaky laugh. They came to a large tree and decided to sit down under it.

"And, what else?" She said, nudging his shoulder slightly. He paused for a few moments and then mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Pansy was giggling now.

"They said you looked like a pug." He replied quietly, looking down. Pansy's giggles ceased and her smile dropped. Throwing her hand up to her face by instinct, she forgot her and Harry's hands were attached. Unfortunately due to this, she ended up smacking herself in the forehead with his hand. They were both silent for a minute, looking at each other. Then they burst into peals of laughter. After a few moments of this and a few laughter-tears were shed they finally calmed down and fell back into their comfortable silence. Pansy lifted her head up to the sky, simply enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair.

"You know they were wrong," Harry said softly.

"Hmm?" She murmured turning to face him.

"They were wrong, you're not evil, you kind and patient. And you definitely do _not_ look like a pug." He paused.

"You're beautiful." He said, his voice soft, as if speaking to a child. Pansy's eyes softened. She reached for his hand and clasped it tight, leaning against his shoulder and looking back to the sky. _They were definitely wrong_, they thought, almost as one.

* * *

Draco and Ginny continued to sit in silence, avoiding looking at each other. Ginny was fidgeting with part of her robe while Draco was watching the flames from the fireplace. He didn't understand why she was so angry with him anyways, they made pot shots at each other all the time. He didn't understand what the difference was.

Ginny had calmed quite a by this point, she also didn't realize why she got so cross with him. There was a nagging voice in her mind saying it was because he seemed so much nicer. She shoved this voice to the side and decided she was so angry because she truly loved her family. Yes, that was definitely it.

The silence was killing him. He couldn't deal with it. When he was alone, he enjoyed and actually sought out silence. Since being bound to her, he had gotten used to her voice and enjoyed it. He almost, dare he think it, missed it. He decided it swiftly, he would break it. However, as he was about to open him mouth Dobby and a few other elves scurried back with their dinner.

"Here you are Miss. Wheezy, dinner as requested." He squeaked, placing a plate in front of Ginny.

"And for Mr. Malfoy, here, for you, anything to drink?"

"Whatever you have will be fine Dobby, thank you." She replied politely. The undertone however almost dared Draco to disagree.

"Yes, yes, one minute." He popped away and returned a moment later with some pumpkin juice for the pair, hurrying off after he served them to finish his work. The teens tucked in, Draco unfortunately having to eat with his left hand. Ginny could tell he was having quite a bit of a problem with it. His brow was wrinkled in concentration as he tried to pick up his food. She giggled softly, causing his head to snap up and glare at her.

"Having a bit of a problem there Malfoy?"

"Malfoy's never have problems, I'm merely taking my time." He said, still trying to pick up a carrot. She started laughing a little bit harder now.

"You can use your right hand you know, I'm not using my left right now." He grumbled, and took in the situation. He was starving and he probably wouldn't get very far like this.

"Fine." He grumbled switching hands. He smiled widely when he was finally able to pick up his carrot and chomped on it happily. By this point Ginny was laughing full out.

"What are you laughing at Weasel?" He barked, pointing his fork at her. She laughed even harder at her flapping arm. He took notice at where she was looking and with realization started chuckling to himself.

"So are you going to start talking again?" Draco asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Why'd you miss my voice Malfoy?" Ginny retorted, laughter in her eyes. _Something like that_, he thought.

"So what was Snape talking about back in class?" He asked, changing the subject.

"When?" She asked, scooping up some mashed potatoes. He had to give her credit, she looked, almost graceful, even when eating mashed potatoes.

"When he said he knew he was right about you or something." Draco resumed eating, attempting to make smaller movements so Ginny's hand didn't flap about as much.

"I didn't think you heard that." She looked as though she wasn't going to continue on that, then she let out a breath.

"He was one of the first professors to recommend upping my class levels."

"Really?" Draco looked genuinely surprised,

"Snape helping a Gryffindor?"

"I thought the same thing," She scoffed.

"I actually thought he wanted to see me fail. But he gave me some tests, I passed and then he recommended it to Dumbledore. He was genuinely looking out for my best interests. Of course that doesn't mean he's going to be easy on me or anything. What about you, you seemed to know your way around that cupboard pretty well." Draco took another bit, chewing slowly.

"It's not that hard, it is in alphabetical order you know." He sneered. Ginny rolled her eyes, but let it go. They finished their supper with light conversation, avoiding the topic of their earlier argument. Ginny looked down at her watch, a birthday gift from her father, and gaped,

"It's five to seven, we'd better get going, before we get into more trouble." Draco threw back the rest of his drink and rose with Ginny.

"Thank you Dobby!" Ginny called out before hurrying out of the kitchens with Draco.

* * *

They arrived at Filch's office just in time and slightly out of breath. Draco allowed them both a minute to catch their breath before raising his fist to knock on the door. A gruff reply came from inside, indicating for them to enter. The office was small and crammed with a strange smell seeming to emit from the walls. He rose from his desk when they opened the door and headed towards them with his cat at his heels.

"Follow me," He grumbled walking past them. Draco and Ginny shared a look but followed him out anyways, avoiding stomping the cat. Even though, Draco thought with a smirk, that would be amusing. He lifted his foot as if he were going to step on the cat and Ginny started to giggle. He looked over at her waggling his eyebrows.

"Quiet back there," Filch barked, successfully silencing the pair. They turned into a room and Filch faced them. Sneaking a glance around, Ginny came to the conclusion that they were in the Trophy Room. Filch reached into his pockets and held on two toothbrushes and what looked like a small can of shoe polish.

"You'll be cleaning all of these," He gestured to the trophies,

"With these," He finished with a smirk, holding of the toothbrushes and polish. Draco looked horrified and Ginny just laughed at his expression.

"Quiet! No magic, give me your wands. You are to report back to me when you are finished and you will get them back." The teens exchanged their wands for toothbrushes and turned to face their chore as the door slammed behind them. Ginny sighed but headed to the left side of the room to start. She glanced over at Draco, he still looked utterly terrified. She chucked to herself,

"What you've never cleaned before?"

"No!" He called, shocked that she would suggest such a thing. She rolled her eyes,

"Spoiled brat." She stated simply, starting to clean the first trophy.

"Can't you just clean with your left hand and mine will follow?" He suggested. She snorted.

"No princess, come on now, lift up your arm." When he didn't move she threw up her left arm, lifting his as well.

"And scrub." She said, demonstrating.

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before. I haven't so much as had a detention since you came along." He sneered, trying to clean a trophy.

"Right, and back in first year when you had detention with Ron and Harry that was just volunteer work right?" She shot back, smiling. He just grumbled not responding.

* * *

By nine thirty the pair had finally finished. Draco eventually got the hang of "cleaning" and got faster as he went along. Wiping her brow, Ginny rose, after finishing the last trophy.

"Let's head back to Filch, I'm dead tired." She breathed, letting her hair down from its tie. Draco nodded his agreement and they headed back to the grimy office. After a bit of time, Filch inspected the trophy room. With a glare he gave them back their wands and ambled away. The teens made their way back up to Draco's room making companionable chatter about this and that. Once they got up to his room it took Ginny mere minutes to finally fall asleep. Draco stayed awake however, lying next to her with his arm behind his head. He turned his head and looked over her face. She didn't look so fierce in her sleep. She didn't look like she could duel him in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. So…innocent. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the fireplace. He snapped his head over, trying to move as little as possible, so not to wake Ginny.

"Draco, are you there?" His father barked.

"Yes father, keep it down, the Weasel is sleeping." He said quietly. His father scowled.

"Yes, yes whatever. I was getting a hold of you about Christmas break."

"Did you want Weasley and I to come for break? Because I'm sure-" Draco was interrupted.

"Of course we don't want _her_ in our house. I wanted to let you know, not to come home for the holidays so long as you're still bound to her." Lucius growled.

"But she's-" Lucius' bark cut Draco off yet again.

"What was that boy?" He raised an eyebrow. Draco turned his eyes back to the ceiling,

"Nothing. Give mother my love," he muttered. Lucius' face was gone a moment later. He had no idea why he was trying to defend Ginny to his father. That would do no good for either of them. With a sigh, he rolled over to make himself comfortable and shut his eyes, attempting to get some sleep for the second night they were together. Beside him, Ginny blinked, he had started defending her – to his father no less. _Maybe I was wrong about him_, she thought drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I tried to get that up as soon as I could because my laptop needs to go in for work. So it might be a while until I update again. I'm a little disappointed that I haven't gotten very many reviews. Only one actually, thank you Dracoginnylover24. If I don't get very more I might not update! So REVIEW! I'm actually working on another story, so if I don't get much response with this one, I'll just work on the other one. Please review:) Hope you liked. Let me know how I can improve and don't forget REVIEW!

I'm going on strike for updating until I get some REVIEWS! It's not that hard, just press the little button below. Really it is simple.

ps. REVIEW

aos


	5. Amore & Antidotes

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke slowly and comfortably. Snuggled in her bed, she smiled, keeping her eyes shut. She did however notice that her back was slightly warmer than her front. She frowned then opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. Looking down she saw an arm draped lazily across her hip. Confused and slightly frightened, she shot up, knocking whoever's arm it was off of her. Ginny wasn't really controlling her own strength and the other individual slipped of the bed and onto the floor, dragging her along. She remembered just as she slid off the bed to land on Draco.

"Bloody hell Weasley! What in Merlin's name was that for?" He cried, glaring at her. Her response was muffled by his chest. His very muscular chest, she noted.

"Sorry." He picked her up by the arms and put her back on the bed, glaring. She was trying to avoid his eyes. But once she caught a glance of his ruffled appearance and his attempted glare she burst into giggles. He continued to stare at her angrily.

"What are you laughing at?" He barked. She tried to stifle her giggles but failed miserably.

"You!" She choked out bursting into a fresh peal of laughter. He scowled at her, turning around and attempting to storm off. In this attempt he dragged Ginny off the bed once more and she landed on the floor with an,

"Oomph!" They looked at each other and Draco had to physically stop his mouth from smiling, he was still cross with her.

"Oh lighten up," She laughed, getting up to get ready. He ignored her and continued to ready himself for the day.

* * *

Ginny was picking at her lunch at the Slytherin table. She wasn't hungry and she had a lot on her mind. Like how awful Draco's father had been to him the previous night. Or how Draco had totally defended her even though every other thing he had done to her had been against her. Well maybe that wasn't completely true, but it was somewhat true. Her thoughts were disturbed by a barn owl swooping in and dropping a letter in her lap. It was odd she received it so late in the day but when she noticed it was Errol who delivered it she smiled. He was getting old, so it took him a bit longer to get to places. She offered him some of her food, as she wasn't going to eat it anyways. Ginny didn't know it, but Draco was watching everything she did. He really had no choice, they were attached and she was quite captivating. No, no she wasn't he took back the thought.

"Whatcha got there Weasel?" He asked.

"A letter from my mum," She said, opening the letter carefully. Inside, in her mother's unmistakable handwriting it said;

_Ginny, love._

_Hope school is going well. I don't have much time right now as your father is taking me out to a muggle restaurant for dinner._

Ginny smiled, picturing her mother flushed and happy at the idea.

_I just wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome for Christmas, and that invitation is extended to Mr. Malfoy as he is attached to you. I've let Ron and Harry know the same thing. If Mr. Malfoy is uncomfortable with the idea, let him know I will not be offended but he is welcome nevertheless. I must be off though, owl me back your response. Love you._

Ginny smiled again at the thought of her parents going on a date.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Draco asked, quashing the idea that she looked lovely when she smiled. She looked up at him and just handed him the letter,

"It's partially for you as well I suppose." He scanned it over and before he could respond Ron and Millicent sat down next to them.

"Have you seen Harry at all lately Gin?" Ron asked, piling food onto his plate. She thought for a minute.

"No actually I haven't, he wasn't even at breakfast. Did you get you letter from mum?" She asked him. Ron nodded and looked up past her shoulder. And his mouth dropped.

"Ronald Weasley, you are disgusting, shut your mouth right this instant!" Ginny ordered, sounding suspiciously like her mother. He tried, but continued to gape, pointing to the doorway. She noticed several other heads at turned as she was scolding Ron. Curiously, she turned to look at the entrance to the Great Hall, and her mouth dropped as well. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson were heading their way, holding hands. The pair came over, taking their seats and acting as if nothing was different.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked, quelling a goofy smile.

"What the hell is going on in this place?!" Ron shouted, getting completely ignored by everyone else around him. Ginny was the first to pipe up, clearing her throat,

"So, Harry, Pansy, you two..?" She trailed off. Harry and Pansy looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry murmured back, still looking at Pansy. Ron looked as if he was going to faint. Draco looked at Pansy catching her eye. He waited a moment, and then nodded, offering a polite smile. The silence was almost awkward in a way, or at least that's how Ron saw it.

"Did you get your note from mum?" Ginny asked Ron, attempting to take some of the heat off of Harry and Pansy.

"Yep," He replied taking the conversation into a new direction. Harry smiled at her gratefully. Ron was his best friend, and with that he knew that it would take a while for him to understand.

"Are you and Millicent going to be going to the Burrow?" She asked. Ron looked at Millicent.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it." He said, taking another bite. His head shot up and he looked at Ginny. She smiled innocently,

"Wait, does that mean..." Ron looked horrified. Ginny looked like the cat who ate the canary.

"That's right, there will be a ferret in the burrow." She said laughing.

"I resent that." Draco said, raising an eyebrow,

"And I never agreed to anything." Ginny looked at him.

"I know, I just wanted to freak Ron out." He rolled his eyes at her, barely containing his smile. Ron just sat there sputtering. Draco glanced at Ginny's plate,

"Are you finished then Ginny?" He asked, gesturing to her empty plate.

"Yes I am, let's head out." She answered rising with him. She winked at Harry and Pansy and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco. She waited a moment.

"So what do you think?" She asked. They were walking at a normal pace, they were in no rush to get to Transfiguration.

"Think about what." He responded distractedly. He was still lost as to how Harry and Pansy wound up together.

"About coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ginny felt shy asking him about it. She didn't know why, but she did, and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. He looked up at her. His father certainly didn't want the two of them at the Manor for Christmas, and she seemed to be pretty close with her family. She looked so shy, and he could see the blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked slowly. She looked up, locking eyes with him.

"Well, I don't know, it's up to you. I mean I'm not you. Of course I'm not, you knew that. Cause you're you. I'm going to stop rambling now." She stopped herself and could feel her face glowing. He smiled slightly to himself.

"I suppose it wouldn't be that awful, I mean what could possibly happen?" He said, trying to laugh it off. Her face absolutely lit up.

"Really?!" She squeaked. He nodded. _What could possibly happen, right?_

* * *

Classes ended up flying by rather quickly as soon as everyone got used to being bound together. Draco and Ginny actually started to get along, and not just because they had to. Draco found himself finding ways to make her smile, he didn't really know why, but he did. They had just finished Potions and Ginny was shivering. They had gotten hit by a tremendous cold spell.

"Do you want my cloak?" Draco asked, looking at her shivering form under her tattered robes.

"No, I'm fine," She said offering him a smile,

"Let's just get out of these dungeons." He couldn't agree more, even under his richly warm robes, he could feel the cold. They could feel the heat as they rose from the dungeon level. Not like it was that warm up there to begin with, but it was certainly warmer than the dungeons.

"You feel like taking a trip to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked, feeling much warmer now.

"Sure." He had gotten used to going to the Hospital Wing so often. They reached the entrance and walked in quietly, as they usually did. They walked over to Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey had started keeping two chairs beside her bed because most of the students were bound. Ginny began her regular one-sided conversation, informing Hermione on what was new. Madam Pomfrey caught sight of them and walked over.

"Hello Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." She nodded to both of them, and started casting some spells over Hermione, probably for nourishment.

"I'm sure that you will both be pleased to know that I have figured out what she was poisoned by. I'm having Professor Snape help me with the antidote. However, Miss. Granger and Mr. Crabbe should be up and about soon enough." Ginny looked up at her and smiled widely.

"That's great! Maybe we should go help Professor Snape with it." Ginny suggested, turning to Draco. He let out a large sigh, but he was rather curious to see what type of antidote they had discovered. Before he could answer however, Madam Pomfrey spoke up,

"That sounds like an excellent idea my dear, it's quite a difficult potion and I'm sure even he could use help." Ginny didn't need any further confirmation. She jumped up, and pulled Draco to his feet. Turning around she smiled at Hermione,

"We'll have you up soon Mione', I promise!" And with that she whipped around and headed out of the Infirmary, dragging Draco along behind her.

* * *

"What's the rush Weasley?" Draco said, smirking slightly. She just rolled her eyes and ignored him, barreling forward. She was walking so quickly that the cold was not affecting her this time around. They arrived at Snape's office and Ginny knocked loudly. There was a grumble from within and Ginny took it as an invitation to enter. They opened the door to fine Snape over a cauldron, muttering to himself and adding ingredients. He looked up at them briefly, and then turned his attention back to his cauldron.

"Yes?" He said with a snarl.

"Hi Professor." Ginny started happily.

"Madam Pomfrey told us that she figured out what poisoned Hermione and that you were working on the antidote and we were wondering if you wanted some help?" She said in one breath. He looked up at them again and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"I really had no choice in the matter." Draco responded, as if to some unasked question. Snape stopped muttering to the cauldron and stood up.

"I suppose." He said briefly. Ginny and Draco walked over to him, waiting for him to explain.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Crabbe were poisoned with the Draught of Living Death, I'm sure you remember it from our lesson earlier on." They both nodded.

"It had been altered in a way though. So it took a while longer to actually detect it. Some very Dark Magic was used to make it a more permanent and undetectable draught." He glanced briefly at Draco before continuing.

"The normal antidote is just to wait it out; however in this case, that is doing no good. We will be combining parts of two draughts and adding some extra ingredients to tailor the potion. The Mandrake Draught which I'm sure you are also both familiar with, we will use. It revives people from Petrification." Ginny shuddered slightly. It went unnoticed by Snape, but Draco certainly noticed it.

"We will also be using a few drops of the Elixir of Life." Ginny looked confused.

"It is and elixir which extends life. Too much of it would be dangerous but a small amount will counteract the Dark Magic in the Draught of the Living Death." She nodded, understanding.

"Lastly we will be adding bezoar, which I know you both understand. It protects from most poisons. These three main ingredients will hopefully make a proper antidote." He finished and the teens looked at him.

"Well? Are you here to help or just gawk at me?" He snapped, glaring at them. Draco and Ginny jumped up and started to prepare the ingredients.

* * *

Author's Note

So I said I was on writing strike and I am now officially. I just wanted to get this one up cause I was halfway through. Please review, I would like to continue this story. Thank you oodles and oodles to my fab beta LOTRRanger. Now for the rest of you REWIEW! Please and thanks,

aos


	6. Up & About

Chapter 6

It took Snape, Ginny and Draco two weeks to finally complete the antidote to the Dark Draught that had poisoned Hermione and Crabbe. Two weeks of short tempers, numb fingers and tired minds. Draco and Ginny had all of their classes to deal with, not to mention their upcoming examinations as well. Even though Ginny was in advanced courses she still had to come back for her seventh year, so while she focused on her final exams and seventh year preparation, Draco focused on his N.E.W.T.'s.

It was an especially bitter night when the antidote was finally created. The winter was proving to be a harsh one, and this night was no different, worse even. Ginny had been stirring the potion for what felt like forever. She knew better however, because she and Draco had been switching. But it still felt like forever. Stirring a potion wasn't the most interest thing ever. Seven clockwise stirs, one counter clockwise stir, repeat. Rather monotonous, really.

Draco was working on a transfiguration essay next to her. Ginny glanced over; he had his face scrunched up in concentration. An essay on conjuring spells as an entirety wasn't all too easy either. Ginny had finished hers about a week ago, while he had been working on the potion. She looked up at Snape; he was grading some first year papers with a scowl and look of disgust on his face. With a sigh, Ginny turned back to her notebook. Draco, Snape and her had been documenting every phase of the potion, so that it could be duplicated if ever needed. It felt kind of cool to help discover a new potion, she thought to herself. She looked back into the cauldron and let out a gasp, the potion was now very black in colour, dark as night. She couldn't help herself, she squeaked. Draco and Snape looked like they wanted to floor her.

"What is the noise about, Weasley?" Snape asked sharply.

"It's done!" She squeaked again. Snape quirked an eyebrow, but rose to approach the teens. Draco, in the mean time, gazed into the cauldron and noted the colour. He waited until Snape came over before he made his comments. Arriving at the pair, Snape too looked into the cauldron.

"Black as night, the exact opposite of the Draught of the Living Death." Draco noted out loud, marking it in their notes. Snape nodded,

"Yes, this does look about right, we might as well try it out on Granger and Crabbe." Ginny looked shocked at the idea of using them as test rats, but Snape just looked at her,

"There isn't much to lose." Finishing, Snape turned to go to the storeroom to get some vials, his cloak billowing behind him. Ginny, who had been quiet since her squeal, looked as though she could barely contain her excitement. Draco eyed her warily.

"Would you say something? You look like you're about to explode." He said watching her closely. Ginny took a breath, not wanting to anger Snape any further with her 'crazy antics'.

"It's just, I'm so happy!" She managed to choke out.

"Hermione is going to be fine, hopefully, right before the holidays, I might add. And it's just the pure satisfaction of creating an antidote to a dark potion." Her faced was flushed with joy. Draco nodded.

"It does feel pretty good to help create a new potion." He decided with a smirk. Any further conversation they may have had was cut short as Snape came back with two glass vials.

* * *

Glancing up at whoever had just entered, Madam Pomfrey was happy to see Professor Snape, followed by Draco and Ginny. She rose to meet them.

"Have you done it then?" She asked hopefully.

Judging from their appearances alone, Poppy was expecting good news. Ginny was smiling widely, Draco appeared to be quite pleased, and Severus did not look nearly as put out as he had lately. Snape nodded curtly and held up two glass vials of a black potion. Poppy immediately led them to Hermione, who was closest. Bustling around the girl, Poppy told the rest of them to give her some space. Draco and Ginny obliged willingly and stepped back. Snape was standing slightly closer with one of the vials in his hand. He was obviously looking to document what would happen and help if the antidote didn't work.

"I assume it must be taken orally like the original Draught?" Poppy asked absently, concentrating on Hermione. Snape let out a noise indicating that she was right.

When Hermione was fully prepped, Snape handed Poppy the vial. Taking a calming breath, she opened the vial. The strong smell of tar filled the air. Used to foul smelling potions, Poppy took no notice of it as she started the pour it down Hermione's throat. She guided the potion down to Hermione's stomach by running her wand along the outside of Hermione's throat, chest and eventually stomach, murmuring to herself. Once the potion was completely ingested, the four of them stood silently waiting for the potion to take its affect. Ginny unconsciously grabbed at Draco's hand in a mixture of fear and excitement. Even Draco was a bit nervous. The door to the wing opened again, but no one looked around to see who it was. Whoever had entered came over to stand next to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Harry asked softly. Ginny looked up to see Harry, Pansy, Ron and Millicent. She quickly explained what was happening without taking her eyes off of Hermione. The four teens that entered last quieted down, and everyone's eyes were on Hermione. It felt like forever, but one moment Hermione was lying deathly still, and then she began to stir. She let out a soft sound and blinked slowly. All in one moment, everyone moved closer and Madam Pomfrey started to examine Hermione.

"Stand back, the girl needs to breathe!" She called out to the teens. Snape was scribbling ferociously in his notes as Poppy called out different things. Hermione woke slowly and when she finally managed to open her eyes she started to look around. Her head was killing.

"Easy there dear, you've been a sleep for quite some time, try to stay still." Poppy said in a soothing tone.

"What's...?" Hermione started to say.

"You were poisoned." Snape said briefly.

"I was...what?" She looked quite delirious. Poppy and Snape ignored her and continued to check her over. Casting spells here and there. Ginny was squeezing Draco's hand so hard he thought she might break some bones. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"I need those hands, eh Weasley." He said shortly. Ginny jumped as if he had startled her. She released his hand immediately.

"Sorry," She murmured. He couldn't help but think that he missed her hand in his.

* * *

It hadn't taken them too much more time to bring Hermione back to one hundred percent. And naturally, Hermione had dozens of questions. Snape and Poppy got sick of it quickly and trusting that she was all right, went over to wake up Crabbe. Ginny and Draco took a seat on Hermione's right hand side, while Harry and Pansy stood behind Ron and Millicent, who took a seat on her left. Ginny eventually explained everything to Hermione, waiting patiently as she interrupted to ask questions. When Ginny finished, Hermione paused, taking it all in.

"So do you know who did it?" She asked softly. Draco shook his head 'no'. With a sigh, Hermione turned to get out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"I've been sleeping for a month! I can't stay in bed any longer!" She responded gruffly. An argument ensued between the pair. Draco, Ginny, Harry and Pansy slipped out, deciding to leave the three of them alone. Poor Millicent.

* * *

Classes moved by swiftly, especially with the upcoming holidays. Everyone was in a better mood than they had been in September. Hermione and Crabbe were getting back into the swing of things. Dumbledore had opted not to bind them because they had so many classes to catch up with. Some people had been angry with this at the beginning, but it eventually passed.

One particularly freezing Sunday afternoon found Draco and Ginny engulfed in their homework in Draco's warm room. In light of the holiday season, all the teachers had piled on the work. 'Cheerless dolts,' Ron had referred to them as. Ginny was practicing her transfiguration quietly and Draco was writing a History of Magic essay. After successfully vanishing yet another one of Draco's random objects she leaned back into her chair, closing her eyes. Draco looked up,

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like those things back." He said slowly. Ginny looked upset and he didn't want to push her.

"I suppose I could practice my conjuring spells as well." She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, looking back down at his paper. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Just tired, I'll be glad for Christmas break, I'll tell you that." She said. Draco nodded his agreement. Conversations between the pair had gotten somewhat easier. They had to put up with each other so much, and they discovered quickly that fighting the whole time got to be very tiring. Sighing again, Ginny opened up her _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and started to study the conjuring spells. She jumped slightly at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Only one more week Weasley, just keep telling yourself that." She looked up and smiled at him, before turning back to her work.

* * *

The last week of classes before Christmas Break was a long one. With the holidays in grasping distance, it was even harder for the students to concentrate. But the end finally came after 120 very long hours. Most of the students were heading home for the holiday, leaving Hogwarts quite empty. Ginny looked out the window, a seat of which she fought for, whimsically. She loved watching the landscape speed by at an incredible pace. Looking back into the compartment, she smiled. Such a strange sight to see. Ron and Hermione were arguing over something or another, but that wasn't so strange. Pansy was napping pleasantly on Harry's shoulder. Millicent was snoring loudly and leaning against the wall. Draco was sitting next to Ginny, reading a book of sorts. Very strange, any time a go it would be rare to see such a mix of students sitting in the same car by choice.

"No Ronald, there is no flying in any muggle sport." Hermione said with a sigh. Ron threw up his arms in exasperation, shaking Millicent slightly, but not waking her.

"Well then what's the point of it? What do you do then?"

"You run in most of them." Hermione said sharply.

"A form of exercise I'm sure you're not familiar with." Ron gasped at her reply. And the argument went on. Ginny got bored of listening to them after a while. Hermione, Harry, Pansy and Millicent would all be joining them at the Burrow for Christmas. Ginny was nervous in a way as to how her parents would handle having not only Slytherin's in the house, but a Malfoy as well. In another way she was excited, just to see how everything would turn out. It would be a Christmas to remember, that she was sure of. Beside her, Draco closed his book, and placed it back into his bag. He was quiet for a moment.

"So what should I be expecting of Christmas with the Weasley's?" He asked, turning to face Ginny.

"What do you mean what to expect? I'm sure it's nothing different from how you spend your Christmases, Malfoy. Joy-filled and such. With loads of presents and even more food." Ginny's eyes gradually lit up as she described Christmas at the Burrow with her family.

It sounded pleasant really, he could tell that she cared very much for her family and this holiday. She was very wrong about one thing, however. It was not the same as his Christmases. There really wasn't much joy or happiness. Everyone stayed out of everyone's way, which wasn't hard to do in such large of a manor. The family sat down to dinner together every night and ate in silence.

Christmas morning was probably the only slightly happy part of the entire ordeal. His mother tried to make it as pleasing as possible. Draco did receive loads of presents, but not those like Ginny described. He only got the best presents, nothing homemade. He continued to watch Ginny as she went on about her brothers and everything about them. From the way it sounded, it would be a very eventful Christmas, one he was sure he would never forget. Ginny finished her descriptions just as they pulled into King's Cross Station. With a smile, Ginny rose,

"Are you ready then, Malfoy? This will probably be your biggest feat yet!" She said with a laugh. He just grumbled and rose, it definitely would prove to be.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I've gotten a few reviews, not as many as I would have like but that's okay, I suppose. To answer some reviewer's questions: oxygen deprived - have you read the whole story? Cause I explained it (hopefully well enough) in the first few chapters. Hope that helped :) veronica - thanks! And unfortunately you'll ahve to wait a bit more, I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to the ferret in the burrow :) and finally Nightcrawlerfw thanks for the review! And here you go :)

Once again thank you to my amazing beta Ranger and my newest memeber to the Spellbound Beta Team Royko! So thank you to Ranger & Royko you guys are awesome.

As always REVIEW!

aos


	7. Ferret in the Burrow

Chapter 7

It was a mess of trunks, pets and students in the compartment. Everyone was trying to grab their items. A normally simple task became much more difficult with everyone attached to someone else at the wrist. It ended up being quite an adventure. Hermione, who had escaped the fray earlier on, was watching with interest. Millicent was reaching up to get her luggage, as she was the only one who had not gotten it yet. Ron was holding Pig's cage, and just avoided being wacked in the head by Millicent's foot. Harry and Pansy were trying to avoid everything but were trapped in the back corner. Harry was holding Hedwig's cage in front of him almost as for protection.

Draco and Ginny were gathering up their books and bags as neither of them had a pet to carry. Millicent's hold on her suitcase suddenly slipped causing not only the suitcase to fall, but Millicent to fall as well. The suitcase narrowly missed Ginny's head, but only because Draco had pulled her back onto the seat. Millicent fell unceremoniously onto Ron with "Oof"! This caused him to drop Pig, which in turn caused Pig to become loudly agitated in his cage. Hermione was laughing loudly at the affair. Finally, after much more squeezing shoving and dropping all seven teens made it out of the compartment and ultimately out of the train. They were all thoroughly exhausted and dishevelled when they finally arrived at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you lot look like you ran all the way here!" Arthur noted, chuckling slightly at their appearances. Molly looked as though she wanted to know what happened, but changed her mind. Arthur and Molly greeted their children, Harry and Hermione happily, but their smiled faltered when they noticed the Slytherin's. Hoping to break the awkward moment, Ginny spoke up first.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode." She said, pointing to them as she introduced them. The Slytherin's looked just as awkward standing with the Weasley's. Ginny gave Draco a nudge, so he moved forward slightly, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'd like to thank you for inviting Pansy, Millicent and I to spend the holiday with your family." Draco said smoothly. Ginny had no doubt that he would be fine with her parents; he was very good with words. Arthur looked at Draco for a moment, switched his gaze to Ginny, then Ron, then Harry and finally back to Draco. He accepted Draco's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure." Arthur responded, his smile back in place. He knew better than to hold grudges against people's children. Arthur and Molly introduced themselves to Pansy and Millicent as well in turn.

"Alright then, let's get going." Molly said making her way through the barrier. Everyone followed through, two by two.

* * *

It took a while to eventually get everyone settled in at the Burrow. Draco and Ginny's belonging's went up to Ginny's room on the first floor. Harry and Pansy's luggage was brought to the twins' old room, Harry's spare room, on the second floor. Hermione, also on the second floor, had Percy's old room to herself; this was normally her spare room. The hardest part was bringing Ron and Millicent's things up to Ron's room on the fifth floor. Levitating the cases up the winding staircase proved to be very difficult. It took the pair twenty minutes, managing it when Mrs. Weasley finally shrunk the cases, patronizing Ron.

Once everyone's luggage was settled into the appropriate rooms, the seven teens made their way to the sitting room to lounge, before dinner. Draco, along with the other Slytherin's was quite nervous about the dinner. Mrs. Weasley had informed them that the twins and Bill would be joining them for dinner. Draco had experience the twins in all their glory, when they had attended Hogwarts. From what he had heard from Ginny, not much had changed since the twins graduated. He had never met Bill, but Draco was sure nothing could match up to the Weasley twins. He was just worried about turning into a canary.

From what Ginny had explained to Draco on the train ride in, he was in for a dinner which he was definitely not accustomed to. Draco was used to silent dinners, usually with only his mother. A dinner with twelve people in attendance was definitely something new. Draco looked around the room. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess, with Pansy leaning against Harry and reading a book. Millicent was sitting on the floor near Ron looking deeply confused by her Potions text. Hermione was, unsurprisingly, reading a book in a sagging armchair in the corner, occasionally making comments to Ron or Harry.

Draco's eyes fell on Ginny; the two of them were occupying a surprisingly comfortable couch. She was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, getting ahead on her homework most likely. The lighting in the room was quite dull, considering there was only oil lamps. However, even in the dull light, Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty Ginny looked. Her nose was scrunched up in concentration, and her hair was draped over her shoulder. Gold shone through the bright red in the lamp light. Running a hand through her hair, Ginny sighed and leaned back into the couch. She loved being home, especially around Christmas time. With the Slytherin's around this year, Ginny knew that Christmas would be even more...interesting, than usual. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Ginny turned to her left to see Draco watching her.

"Something I can help you with, Malfoy?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Draco was successfully snapped out of his revere.

"What? Did you say something, Weasel?" He responded casually.

"You were staring." Ginny stated simply, challenging him to disagree.

"You're right, I was staring..." Ginny looked smug. Draco smirked back.

"At the lovely cabinet of Firewhiskey you have there." He finished, watching Ginny's smug expression drop. She whipped around, only to note that there was indeed a cabinet of Firewhiskey right in viewing sight of her. She turned back to him, and just glared.

"Oh, don't be so cross Weasel, but the bottle has much more curves than you could wish for." Draco said arrogantly.

"Prat."

"Wench."

They glared at each other. Their inevitable battle of the wits was cut off by a call from the kitchen.

"Dinner!"

* * *

The twins and Bill had cracked into the Burrow shortly after Mrs. Weasley had called for dinner. Draco found it strange; it was almost as though they could hear their mother from wherever they were. He could tell that Mrs. Weasley had tried desperately to expand the table to fit as many people as possibly. Molly caught sight of Draco watching her curiously,

"Normally, we would eat out in the garden with this many people. But it's much too cold, and it would take too long to cast that many warming charms." She said with a smile. Draco was shocked, making a note not to show it, it was like she had read his mind. Everyone was rushing about, trying to bring everything on to the table and take their seats. Once the initial rush was over, Draco expected it to be quite normal. He was wrong, as he normally was with the Weasley clan.

Dinner was an event in itself. Everyone was grabbing here and there for food. Draco could have sworn he saw, out of the corner of his eye, one of the twins throw a chicken leg down across the table to Ron. He knew he must have been imagining that. The conversations did not still at all, once everyone had received their food. Draco would have figured that with food in their plate and mouths, they wouldn't talk so much. Wrong again. It had actually gotten louder, if that was even possible. Mr. Weasley was in some deep discussion with Ron, Harry, and a timid Pansy at one end of the table. The twins were arguing loudly with Bill on one side of Draco. Millicent was looking rather lost in between Ron and one of the twins. At the other end of the table, on Draco's other side, Ginny and Hermione were talking to Mrs. Weasley about some business or another. Draco had been taught at a young age not to interrupt or eavesdrop on other people's conversations. So he was sitting quietly, observing and eating. A booming voice pulled him out of his observations.

"What do you think Malfoy?" Asked Bill. Draco could tell he was trying to be polite, probably at the insistence of Molly.

"Think about what?" Draco asked, completely lost as to what they were talking about.

"We were talking about the regulation the Ministry is thinking of passing." Bill explained.

"The one that says instead of being seventeen to get your apparition licence-" One of the twins started.

"You have to be nineteen!" The other one finished, with a shout. Ginny watched her brothers drag Draco into their conversation with interest. He had been sitting there quietly for some time. Ginny was glad that her brothers were actually making an effort to talk to him, because she knew what it was like to be left out. With a smile, she turned back to Hermione and her mother and rejoined the conversation.

* * *

After dinner, Molly had shooed everyone out of the kitchen so that she could quickly and efficiently clean up. It took a mere wave of her wand for the dishes to clean themselves and zoom back into their proper cupboard. Everyone had retired to the sitting room to hang out before bed. It was surprising; yet again to Draco that it was quieter in here than it had been at dinner. Around midnight people started to disperse, the twins apparating out first, with Bill following a few moments later. Hermione was the first to head up to bed, with Ron and Millicent following her up. When Draco and Ginny moved to go upstairs Molly stopped them with the clearing of her throat.

"And where is it that you two plan on going?" She said slowly, causing the teens to turn to face her. Harry and Pansy eyed the argument warily before deciding to sneak upstairs, mumbling their goodnights.

"To bed, mum. Goodnight." Ginny answered, turning back to go upstairs. Draco looked torn, and slightly uncomfortable.

"In the same bed? I don't think so." Mr. Weasley added. Ginny turned around, looking very upset.

"And why not? What about Ron and Harry?!" She snapped.

"Don't speak to me that way, young lady. They are older than you are." Ginny was going to interrupt her mother, but didn't get the chance.

"No, my mind is made up. You will be spending the night in here. Draco can stay on the floor and you can stay on the couch." Molly finished. Ginny was fuming; Draco saw her ears go red. Before she could burst, Draco spoke up.

"That will be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the accommodations." Successfully silencing Ginny, Draco conjured up a small cot for the floor. Molly nodded politely, as her and Arthur headed up to bed.

"I can't believe them!" Ginny whispered, finally bursting.

"Don't worry about it. They don't trust me enough to be in their home, let alone in the same bed as their daughter." Draco said calmly. Ginny was surprised by how quickly and easily he managed to calm her down. It normally took a few hours for her to completely calm down. She nodded, as they continued to ready for bed.

* * *

The same general thing carried on for the rest of the break. A Quidditch game or Diagon Alley trip were thrown in, here and there.

When Christmas morning finally came, Ginny and Draco awoke to joyful shouts, and the smell of baked good. A great thing to wake up to, in Draco's opinion. There was a lot of running around and loud shouts, but it was decided that everyone would have breakfast before opening presents. Everyone, including the Slytherins, scarfed down their breakfast, excited for presents. Once everyone was finished eating, Hermione and Ginny helped to shelf all of the pates, to hurry along the process.

After this, everyone headed to the sitting room to grab seats around the decorated Christmas tree. Once Molly and Arthur sat down, everyone began opening presents. Quidditch equipment, books, and articles of clothing were opened. Each of the Slytherins received a Weasley sweater with their own initial on it. They all smiled politely, and thanked Molly. After all of the presents were opened, Draco went around the back of the couch to get two packages out of his bag.

"The last two presents." He said quietly, handing one to Molly and the other to Ginny. Molly opened hers first, as Ginny was still in shock. Molly unwrapped the box and pulled out a beautiful mahogany coloured dress robe. Molly gasped.

"Thank you, Draco!" She exclaimed, standing up to give him a large hug.

"It was just a small thank you, for allowing me into your home." He answered simply. Molly's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at the robes. She had never had something so lovely.

"You are always welcome here." Molly said with a warm smile. She sat back down, as everyone watched to see what Ginny got. Ginny took a deep breath and peeled back the wrappings. When she opened the small box, she gasped loudly. Nestled in the velvety cloth was a gorgeous necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a butterfly. The wings made of peridot, Ginny's birthstone, and the body made of diamonds. The chain was made of white gold, as were the fastenings around the gem. Putting down the box carefully, Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She murmured into his chest. The rest of her family had turned to admire the stunning piece of jewellery. Ginny looked up at him

"I can't accept it! It's too much!" Draco just shook his head.

"Accept it as a thank you, for putting up with all of my nonsense." He said simply, offering her one of his genuine smiles. She got caught up, as she told herself later. A mix of the Christmas spirit, the happiness of receiving the gift, and the effect his smile had on her. No one was looking at them, as they were all admiring her necklace. Staring Draco dead in the eyes, she leaned in. And then they were kissing, so softly, so gently, Ginny didn't even know if it was real. And then it was over, as quickly as it had begun. They looked into each other's eyes again, and then looked away, slowly disentangling themselves.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello again, so I hope the ferret in the burrow is up to everyone's standards!:) Thank you to owlish quagmire, royko, nightcrawlerfw, iceprincessfirequeen and angeltearston for your reviews, I really appreciate them! And of course thank you to my fabby beta team, couldn't do it without you! So read and review! Thanks,

aos

ps. I'll let you all in on a little secret, reviews make me update faster:), just thought you might like to know

pps. this story will e drawing to a close in just a few chapters, so you dont have too much more time to let me know what you think:) review!


	8. Kiss & Fight

Chapter 8

Ginny lay awake one night, in her bed in Draco's room. They had returned to Hogwarts nearly a week ago. Draco had been asleep for quite some time already, it was late. Ginny, however, had trouble sleeping now, let alone closing her eyes. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Draco's genuine smile, and then the feeling of his warm lips against hers. It was all Ginny could think about since Christmas day, and it was really starting to bother her. To her, it had just felt so right. It had certainly never felt that way with Dean or Michael. It didn't feel like her insides were melting yet exploding at the same time. And kisses with the other boys definitely did not leave her this anxious for another.

Ginny rolled over with a grumble; she was over thinking the situation way too much. It had been a quick kiss. She couldn't possibly draw any conclusions from one little kiss. She knew that Draco did not see her as anything more than the baby weasel. And Ginny was fine with that. At least she hoped she would be.

* * *

Draco woke with a start. He sat up rapidly, in a cold sweat. Bad dream. Draco couldn't for the life of him remember what it was about, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. Glancing over at the clock, Draco noted the time, three a.m. He sighed and lay back. He couldn't get up and walk around, as he usually did when he couldn't sleep. That would cause Ginny to wake up. He glanced at her; she looked so peaceful as she slept. Draco shook his head, these thoughts, they kept invading his mind. Ever since Christmas day.

The look on her face when he had given her the necklace was...perfect. That was the only word Draco could think of to describe it. And then, she had been so peaceful and beautiful as she held him. When she leaned in to kiss him it was amazing, like no other girl he had kissed before. Draco sighed again as he tried to fall back asleep. He knew that Ginny did not see him as anything more than the big bad ferret. And Draco was fine with that. At least he hoped he would be.

_

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap._ An eagle was at the window. The boy rose, groaning and went to let the bird in. The majestic bird flew in and perched on the boy's shoulder. The boy removed the note and fed the bird, sending it on its way. Opening the note, the boy sat down.

_Next Hogsmeade weekend. Meet me at the edge of town. Bring the girl._

The boy sighed and tossed the paper into the low fire. He lay back in his bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later found the students at Hogwarts on a Hogsmeade weekend. Things between Draco and Ginny had gone back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could make it. Ginny often founder herself day dreaming back to Christmas day. Someone or another would always break her reverie, but she could never explain the blush that quickly overtook her from head to toe. Draco, on the other hand, refused to think back to it, unless he was alone. So he relived the experience again and again in his dreams. But sometimes the dream would warp, continue, and change. One time there was no one around them, and they had continued on until he woke up in a cold sweat, and slightly uncomfortable.

Ginny sat at the vanity table in Draco's room, brushing out her hair. The mindless task had her mind wandering yet again. This time, however it was not back to the Christmas kiss, but to the future. How things would be like if Draco and her were together, as a couple. She smiled slightly to herself.

"If you keep brushing the same spot, your hair will fall out." Draco called from his bureau of clothes. Ginny snapped back, controlling her blush, and moved the brush to a different part of her hair.

Draco emerged a few moments later dressed in his clothes for Hogsmeade. He was wearing a dark grey jumper with black trousers. He shrugged on his black winter cloak and looked at her,

"Almost done then, Weasley?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny put down her brush and rose,

"Yes, don't get your knickers in a twist then." She replied with a smiled. Draco picked up her second hand black cloak and held it open for her. It took Ginny to get her second arm in, before she realised that Draco Malfoy was helping her into her cloak. When she finished putting on the cloak, she turned to face him.

"Thanks." She said simply, refusing to add a petty nickname at the end.

They were really close again. Draco was going to respond but he got caught up in counting the freckles on her nose. One, two, three. He leaned in and captured her lips once more, just like it had been on Christmas. He had wanted to do this again since then. Unbeknownst to Draco, so had Ginny. Draco place one hand on her waist and the other at the back of her hair. Ginny, trapped between his arms, lifted hers up to grasp at the collar of his cloak. This time Ginny was determined to commit it all to memory. The way his hand thread itself through her hair, the light pressure he applied to her hip, and the taste of him – ice cold mint.

Draco was doing the same, memorizing it. Her hand that touched his chest, sending volts of electricity through him, the small noises she was making, and the taste of her – warm cinnamon.

The pair broke apart a few moments later, when lack of oxygen became an issue. They pulled apart from each other, breathing heavily. Ginny's hair was mussed from its previous smooth state, and the front of Draco's sweater was crumpled slightly. Neither of them said a thing for a moment.

"We're going to be late." Draco said shortly, straightening himself out. Ginny's mouth almost dropped open, but she knew better than to display her emotions so freely. How could he dismiss her so easily, yet again? Draco turned to leave, obviously counting on her to follow. Seething under the surface Ginny obliged, for the moment.

* * *

Ginny and Draco met up with Pansy, Harry, Ron, Millicent and Hermione. The group had taken to hanging out more often. Had it been Christmas that brought this on, or the binding, no one bothered to look any further into it. A cease fire, no matter how brief was still a cease fire. The group spent about an hour or so together, going through various shops. They eventually decided to rest in the Three Broomsticks before heading out again. A round of butterbeers warmed up the teens from the frigid cold outside. Eventually came the time that the group would split up. It always ended up happening, regardless of what they were doing. First, Harry and Pansy would rise.

"Alright then, we're going to head off," said Harry, helping Pansy into her cloak.

"We'll see you all later then." Pansy finished with a smile. They waved and left the Broomsticks. Draco was next to rise.

"We'll be leaving as well." He said, not bothering to help Ginny with her cloak, as he had earlier in the day.

"Don't you two be getting into any funny business." Ron said, with a scowl in Draco's direction. There may have been a cease fire, but it didn't cause Ron to like Draco in any means. Ginny just rolled her eyes, ignoring his and waving to the two girls.

"Catch you later, if we're not too busy getting into some funny business." She said with a laugh and a smirk in Ron's direction. The pair left a spluttering Ron in their midst.

"Really Ron, you ought to leave them alone." Hermione breathed loudly. Ginny just chuckled to herself and followed Draco out the door, back into the cold.

* * *

The pair stopped off in a few more shops along the way. Honeyduke's, they both need to pick up some candy. Whether for themselves or for someone else, one really couldn't tell about the other.

_Maybe it's because he's been ignoring me all day_, Ginny thought, still angry from the morning. Next they made their way to Gladrag's, Draco had to pick up some more clothes.

_Like he even need's anymore_, Ginny thought idly to herself. It really surprised her when he didn't make a comment about how she couldn't afford anything or something Malfoy-ish like that. She just chalked it up to the silent treatment he was giving her. Ginny didn't know of the thought's running through Draco's head however. Thought's of the petite redhead next to him, and a certain letter he had received a short while ago.

Lastly, they went to Scrivenshaft's, as Ginny needed some new quills. Hers were worn down to nubs after so much use. Ginny had also received a bit of money for Christmas, and she figured she might as well spend it on something useful. She heard Draco's over exaggerated sigh from behind her as she studied a new quill.

"Something on your mind, Malfoy?" She asked without turning around. This quill had a blue eagle's feather and was stunning, a bit out of her price range though.

"How long does it take to pick a bloody quill?" He hissed impatiently.

"However long as I bloody well feel like. Is there a problem with that?" She started with a bark, but ended sweetly, turning to face him.

"Yes, actually, I have other places to be." Draco said with a sniff.

"Oh, really? Well that's nice, but considering that you've ignored me for most of the day, I don't really feel like taking anything you _need_ to do into consideration." Ginny replied, voice dripping with venom. He just glared at her.

"I'd rather not fight with you in the middle of a store, so if you could just hurry up." He finished, looking away, counting on her to pick her purchases so they could leave. Ginny, however, turned back to the quills and promptly took another twenty minutes.

* * *

Once they left the store Draco pulled Ginny around the corner of the building, so that people could no longer see them. Ginny was surprised that she didn't feel scared at all.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ginny fumed, once they were out of earshot.

"My problem? My – you bloody well just took twenty five ruddy minutes to pick out a quill!" He shouted back.

"Really, as if that is the worst of our problems." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Ginny noticed his eyes when she turned back to shout at him. They were hard, dark and cold. Nothing like how they had been when he had kissed her.

"As if you don't already know." She shot back, after snapping out of staring at his eyes.

"I wouldn't be asking if I already knew now would I, Weasley?" He said, fuming under the surface. Ginny snapped.

"You've kissed me _twice_ now! And after both times you acted like it never happened! Things like that don't just continuously happen. I said nothing the first time and now I am. You've ignored me all day! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you bi-polar or something?!" When she finished her chest was heaving.

Draco couldn't think of anything to say. He was blind with anger at this point, and he certainly wasn't going to tell her the truth.

"Maybe it's because it never should have happened!" He snapped back, and instantly regretted it. He saw the flash of hurt pass through her eyes before she masked it with anger.

"I cannot believe I thought I saw any good in you. I can't believe I thought you could be any more than a stuck up ferret!" She shouted, holding back tears bravely.

"Well it was stupid of you to see anything than what I am. But you wouldn't, would you? Because you're nothing but a poor, little weasel." He said back angrily.

They glared at each other, fuming and Draco broke the stare down with a scowl.

"Let's go." He growled, pulling on their bind.

"I am _not_ going anywhere with _you_!" Ginny said acidly.

"Funny that, but you really have no choice in the matter." He replied harshly, pulling on their bind, more sharply than before.

"Go where?" She shot back, holding back a wince. Draco ignored her and started heading towards the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Answer me Malfoy! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Ginny shouted, noting that there were no longer very many people around.

That's when she saw him. Lucius Malfoy standing just a little further up ahead. Ginny wanted to scream, at least that would have been the normal thing to do, but her mouth was frozen. She visibly shuddered at his looming figure. His long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail; his face was sharp and hard. She couldn't help but notice that Draco was the exact image of his father.

Draco noticed Ginny's shudder, but he ignored her yet again. His father had a slightly intimidating look to him. Not to mention it was still bloody freezing out here. Draco just attributed her shudder to that. He was still fuming at her as they arrived in front of his father. He was however careful to mask that anger in front of his father. Lucius nodded at his son.

"Father." Draco said stiffly, straightening his posture out of years of habit.

"Excellent work, son." Lucius said shortly, looking Ginny up and down. She had to repress another shudder.

"She will be perfect for your initiation. Let's go then." He finished, motioning for them to touch the portkey he had in his hand. Both Draco and Ginny froze.

Initiation? Ginny couldn't move, could barely breathe. She knew what Death Eater's used girls for in their rituals. She was terrified. Ginny was alone, with no one around. Everything she had learned about Draco, everything she had believed, everything she felt for him. It was all a lie. A ploy, to use her in the worst of ways. Her numb form snapped back instantly, and violently. She would not be taken quietly.

Draco knew his father wanted him to join the Death Eaters under the Dark Lord, but he thought that he had more time, until the end of the school year at least. He couldn't do anything to Ginny. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared about her. She may have pissed him off but he didn't wish anything upon her. Especially not whatever horror the Death Eaters would make him do to her. Draco started to protest calmly, shielding his emotions, just as Ginny lashed out violently.

Lucius had expected the girl to protest, but what at little surprised by Draco. He had had enough. Angrily grabbing the two teens, Lucius activated the portkey and all three of them disappeared from Hogsmeade.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, they keep me going when the writing isn't flowing. And of course thank you to my beta's, without you my work would still be incomplete

aos


End file.
